Episode 2289 (2nd December 1997)
Plot First thing in the morning and everyone is ready for the orienteering course. Tony cannot help but interfere with the organisation, Dean is not happy to see Tony after their last meeting. Jack has gone round to see Sarah, she refuses to even look at him, let alone listen to his excuses. He tells her that he is ashamed of himself, but she isn't interested. Robert ignores him as well. Paddy and Zoe have visited the Dingles. Mandy screams abuse at Paddy. Tony does nothing but criticises the outdoor pursuits teacher. Will is embarrassed by his dad. Doug has spent the night at Kathy's again. she is trying to get him to go and do some work. Rachel arrives and tells Kathy that she is confused about Jack now. Butch tries to impress Tara at work. Tony has to take charge when something goes wrong with Dean's rope as he abseils down a rock. Tara finds Steve playing with James in the office. She invites him to the races. She challenges him to see who can make the most money out of betting. Rachel doesn't know what to do about Sarah. Kathy tells her that she should have thought about her earlier. Jan is so grateful to Zoe for giving her a job at the surgery, it makes her feel closer to Linda. Butch is boring everyone with stories of Australia and all the women he met. He is late setting off for work. Jan can't help but tell Zoe that she should find herself a man and settle down. Sarah is working Ned and Billy hard. She is telling Ned about seeing Jack kissing Rachel when Rachel turns up at the farm. Rachel tries to explain to Sarah that she has not come back for Jack. Sarah is not interested in her apologies and starts to fight with her. Ned and Billy pull the two women apart, the orienteering is getting underway. Tony wants to check the map and is worried that the course takes the kids too high. Doug has brought presents for Kathy and Alice. Tony is at one of the checkpoints on the course; he is worried when Will's group is late passing through. Sarah tells Billy that she feels dirty on the inside and has been betrayed by the two people she trusted most. Dean has got Lyn, and Will lost, the compass is not working, and Will takes charge. Dean sets of. Kathy doesn't feel comfortable with Doug buying her things, he reassures her and then suggests that she wears her hair up. Tony is worried when Will's group have not passed through his checkpoint as it gets dark. Jack calls round to Rachel's to apologise for last night; he says that he wants them to get back together properly, she tells him to leave just as Ned calls round to see how she is. Roy makes his peace with Biff because he has decided that he can trust Kelly. Zak will still not tell his family what he is doing for work. Mandy gives Paddy and Zoe a hard time in the pub. Zak defends her and scrounges a pint. Dean refuses to stay with Lyn and Will and goes off by himself in the dark; he falls over the cliffside. Ned has taken Rachel for a drink in the Woolpack; she is worried about the gossips and all the trouble she has caused. Ned tells her not to worry but has a go at Alan when he remarks. Zoe joins Steve and Tara for a drink in the Woolpack; he asks her advice on picking a winner at the races. Will finds Dean at the bottom of the cliff; he is unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Tony Cairns - Edward Peel *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Ian - Stephen Tomlin *Dean Adlington - Patrick Connolly *Doug Hamilton - Jay Benedict Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes